Cheshire
by Reana-chan
Summary: Once there were a very young Cheshire and a not so young Bloody Rain. Now, one is a mother with an absentee husband, and the other is a single father. Or, where Namimori is ex-hitman magnet. AU, mostly Tsuyoshi's POV.


**A/N: Hello there! It's my first fanfiction, at least complete one, so criticism is welcome. I'm pretty sure that I messed up the timeline at some points (not counting the fact that it's AU). Also, English isn't my native language. Moreover, it's self-taught. Sorry if there are any mix-ups (of American and British spelling, for example) or wrong sentence structure. And I'm still not sure if there aren't a little too many commas...**

* * *

When Yamamoto Tsuyoshi saw his old (and quite a lot younger) friend for the first time in a couple of years, it wasn't long after he moved to Namimori. Tsuyoshi passed right by her as if she was a stranger. He understood the feeling of wanting a fresh start. The woman never stopped chattering with a clumsy, shy-looking boy around his own son's age holding her hand.

Tsuyoshi's smile when he picked Takeshi up from kindergarten had a nostalgic tint as he thought of the fleeting grateful look in those familiar brown eyes.

They passed by each other on the streets time to time, but it was about two years since the first meeting that she managed to surprise him again. It was late in the morning, when both their sons were in the kindergarten _(the same one, actually, and wasn't the world small?)_ , that she entered his shop, her eyes dark with outrage despite the airheaded aura around her and cheerful smile on her brought out a bottle of his best sake as she rambled about her husband and his boss, her son's sealed Flames and _'-I love that man, I really do, if only he wasn't such a_ **_goddamn fool_** _-'_ , and Tsuyoshi couldn't quite hold back the anticipant, predatory smile at her contemplative look as he suggested that she just teaches her son to defend himself.

Tsuyoshi sent her away with a box of his best dishes, waving away her attempts to pay. Poor girl did have to get rid of an assassin sent after her son just this night after all. He made sure to always know where Takeshi was after that.

* * *

Their sons were in middle school already, and Tsuyoshi wondered at how the years flew. The two friends kept the pretense of being strangers, though they established a couple of anonymous email boxes just in case. They stayed unused until earlier today when Tsuyoshi received a simple mail: a photo of a flyer and one word: "Soon".

He frowned a little as he heard passing students laugh about a certain 'no-good' classmate of theirs. Really, it's not the boy's fault he's clumsy and not that good at school. He probably got that from his fool of a father. What mattered was that his heart was in the right place, even if he was too shy (and not scared) to really show it. But then again, Tsuyoshi thought as his ever-present grin returned, that boy will show them. _Soon_.

(Naturally, Reborn noticed that his student wasn't as dame as his file said. When questioned, Tsuna answered that his mother wanted him to be able to protect himself. It wasn't a lie since he wasn't told anything but _'you'll understand when the time comes'_ , so the Sun Arcobaleno let it slide. For now.)

* * *

When Takeshi appeared one day carrying a certain ring, Tsuyoshi took his boy aside, making sure that he understood how serious it was. He told him about mafia, about his past, and about Takeshi's own possible future. He told him that if he didn't give his all, someone _will_ get hurt, and that someone might very well be Tsunayoshi-kun considering that while it was Famiglia's duty to protect the Boss, it was the Boss's duty to protect them all in turn.

He gave Takeshi a few days to think about it, to make sure that it was what he wanted, noting that Tsunayoshi-kun would probably not think any less of him if he decided to leave. Tsuyoshi was proud when his son came home next day with steel in his eyes and asked to teach him _Shigure Souen Ryuu_.

He was even prouder when Takeshi asked with a sheepish grin if he could drop baseball gradually because 'Tsuna will worry otherwise'.

* * *

The Ring Conflict ended swiftly - and with Varia losing. _(Even Xanxus kept silent when Tsunayoshi declared that he will change Vongola - **or destroy it with his Dying Will**. It was even more mind-blowing since the Ninth was **right here** while the boy stated his intentions for all the world to hear as the Sky Vongola ring glowed brighter than ever with his Flames, proving that the ring accepted him.)_ Which wasn't as much of surprise as Iemitsu made it, considering that Tsunayoshi's Guardians always strove to keep up with their Boss. That he just told them to be careful and take as much time as they need and not rush themselves with a fond understanding smile did nothing but give them more purpose.

The looks on faces of Namimori Middle School's students when Tsuna walked up to Hibari with inner fire burning brightly in his eyes and gave him a _bento box_ of all things ('-because you're always keeping peace at lunch-time-') were quite incredulous. The feared prefect narrowed his eyes at Sawada _('Crowding is against the rules, herbivore' - 'Please be careful, Hibari-san')_ and then he turned around and left, but not before throwing a sharp glance to the side.

Kusakabe took the bento box off of Vongola heir's hands with a short bow.

Tsunayoshi was rarely called ' _Dame_ -Tsuna' by anyone besides his tutor after that.

* * *

Despite going back to routine life, none of the Guardians, including their Sky, stopped training at a rigorous pace. Varia showed them that they had to be stronger. That training paid off when they were whisked away to the future.

When Tsuyoshi saw sharper, darker look to his son's eyes, he took him aside for a second time, quietly telling him about his past in mafia in more detail. He didn't force Takeshi, letting him talk in his own time and silently showing him that he was here for his son.

He didn't expect future. He didn't expect to hear how in ten years Tsunayoshi was dead. How Tsuyoshi himself was dead. How they fought the one who was behind their deaths. How his son watched his first real friend kill someone and almost die in the process. But it was his Takeshi and he will support him no matter what, so he reassured him with _it's okay_ and _you won_ and _I'm here_.

And then Tsunayoshi and the rest of their friends came over, and Tsuyoshi saw his son's eyes lighten up, even if not all shadows, all _darkness_ disappeared. Yes, they will be fine, the swordsman thought, watching Takeshi's Sky relax as he looked over his Family enjoying themselves without having to worry about their safety. And then wide brown eyes landed their caring gaze on the elder Yamamoto, carefully examining him from head to toe. He gave the boy warm smile in answer and was amused to see future Decimo's eyes linger on him before he gave a small nod, apparently satisfied with what he saw.

Tsuyoshi chuckled to himself.

 _Family indeed._

(A week later, when Reborn was sure his student and his Guardians weren't going to break, he confronted both of the single parents about their former professions. After listening them out, he approved of their methods. And then the three _collaborated_. Needless to say, Tsuna was horrified.)

* * *

The Inheritance Ceremony took place after Tsunayoshi and his Guardians (except Lambo, of course) graduated from high school. The Shimon _Famiglia_ stole the Sin then, which almost destroyed the Vongola rings before Tsunayoshi stopped the fight as he declared what he intended to do with the strongest _Famiglia_. The fact that Primo's form appeared behind the Decimo, his hand on the youngling's shoulder in an obvious show of support, probably helped.

(It was too bad that most of the guests were evacuated by the time and so missed it.)

Shimon agreed with Tsunayoshi's offer of wait-and-see and left with their rings at full power, though there was a visit from Vindice between the agreeing and the leaving. Neither side liked Daemon Spade much after that, except perhaps Tsunayoshi. But then again, it was Tsunayoshi.

(Poor Decimo was terrified of the keepers of the mafia law. He sagged in relief at everything ending well, right before become horrified because while the Vongola rings weren't destroyed per se, they did, in fact, suffer some damage. Good thing that Talbot-san was passing by.)

* * *

Four months later, Tsuyoshi hosted the celebration for the end of Arcobaleno curse. It was the first time a private celebration with family and friends made his shop look small. Even Varia paid a visit, even if they didn't stay for long.

Thankfully, Vindice left as soon as that mess was over.

* * *

Tsunayoshi kept his promise of changing Vongola, starting from about a year after inheriting it. Some of the allies, including some older ones, were against it.

It didn't go well.

As they (or rather the younger ones, as the older ones watched, analyzing Decimo's reaction) criticized the new policy, Tsunayoshi simply looked at them, his Guardians lined behind him, and then he smiled.

\- Oh? Do all of you think so?

The older ones were taken aback by that too wide, to serene smile with too many teeth hiding behind the young man's lips. That too damn familiar smile.

 _Ah_ , they thought, _so that's whom he reminded me of_.

One of the young, violent ones actually tried to attack Decimo, yelling something about killing him before he destroyed them. They were frozen in ice before the Elements of the Sky could even move.

(It is interesting to note that while Xanxus and Varia often - and loudly - grumbled about having to work under the trash like Sawada Tsunayoshi, they never ever openly disobeyed or went against Decimo's orders.)

At that moment young Vongola's mother, Sawada Nana came in carrying a tray _('-You're working so hard, Tsu-kun, mama thought you might want some snacks-')_ , followed closely by Yamamoto Tsuyoshi _('-I made some sushi as well-')_. Not many were surprised. It was a well known fact that the young (and quite infamous) hitman Cheshire was allied with her senior assassin who was known as Bloody Rain.

The Shimon _Famiglia_ became officially allied to Vongola not long after that.

* * *

Five years later Tsunayoshi, Uni and Byakuran changed practically the whole damn mafia world with identical cheshire smiles on their faces. No one dared to argue.

(Except Vongola Decimo's Guardians and Gamma, but then they really didn't like the Gesso Don.)

* * *

Through it all Iemitsu never realized his wife wasn't as sweet and innocent as he thought.


End file.
